The Way Things Will Be
by princessofelements
Summary: She was such a know it all, so good, so pure. Perhaps that was why she called out to him. She had an air of purity waiting to be tainted.Well, enough summary stuff. This is a pretty kick butt story centered on HerDraco. Just read it and review it.
1. The Inciting Moment

Draco's eyes followed Hermione Granger as she walked across the Great Hall to sit with her friends. Then he caught himself. _What in the world are you doing? _He thought furiously. Granger is a filthy Mudblood. Never forget that. He squeezed his eyes shut, then snapped them open again as Pansy Parkinson leaned across the table to simper at him. _You disgust me. _He thought, even as he flirted with her. _I have no interest in you, but you look good when you're with me. That's the only reason you want me. That's the only reason any girl will ever want me._ Draco's eyes drifted back towards Hermione. She would never have him, would never even consider him. And that's part of what made her so tempting. No, that had to be the entire reason. How could Draco Malfoy be honestly attracted to someone like Hermione Granger? Her hair was a mass of copper coils flecked with gold, and it could not be contained. She was such a know it all, so good, so pure. Perhaps that was why she called to him. Hermione had an air of purity just waiting to be tainted. And Draco would most certainly be the one to accomplish the task. He would settle for no less.

Hermione glanced at the slip of parchment in her hands and looked at the titles of the books on the shelf in front of her. She found the tome she was looking for and settled herself in a large, overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. There was nothing Hermione Granger liked better than spending a peaceful afternoon with a book larger than her head. "Hello, Granger."

Hermione glanced up, then sat straight up in her chair as she realized who had spoken to her. "Malfoy," she replied, her voice low and laced with malice. She really, really didn't like Malfoy. She especially didn't like the way her stomach flipped whenever she spotted his white-blonde hair, the way she felt flushed whenever he brushed her as he passed, and just then, the way his saying her name had made her feel. _He hates you_, she told herself sternly. _You're nothing but a heinous Mudblood to him, remember? _However, no matter how many times Hermione told herself this, it didn't change the way she felt. She really hated herself sometimes. What would Harry and Ron think? Especially Ron...

Draco dropped himself into the chair opposite Hermione. "Relax. I'm not here to insult you," he informed her. Draco reached over a tugged Hermione's book out of her hands. "You really are a nerd, aren't you Granger? This book is bigger than your head. Which is really saying something, since you've got all that hair to add to the circumference."

Hermione grabbed the book back, blushing furiously. "I thought you said you weren't here to insult me."

Draco studied her for a moment, then nodded. "You're right, I'm not." He stood and then leaned over Hermione's chair, bringing his face right up to hers. "I'm here for this," he said, right before he smashed his lips over hers.


	2. The Start of A Dirty Little Secret

Hermione flipped listlessly through the pages of her book. She just could not keep her focus, a rarity for her. She would read a couple of pages. stare into the flickering flames of the common room fire, and then switch chairs in an effort to get more comfortable. Hermione raised her fingers to her lips and brushed them lightly, remembering the events from that afternoon.

(Flashback)

Malfoy was kissing her. _Draco Malfoy _was kissing her. Hermione had only three seconds of astonished thought before Malfoy pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm," Malfoy mused. "That was even better than I thought it would be. Who've you been practicing on, Granger?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy as she tried to get her furiously pounding heart under control. Hermione quickly ran through a list of all of the spells she knew. What spell could have possibly made Malfoy behave like this? Perhaps he was possessed...But staring into Malfoy's eyes, Hermione knew that he was completely in his right mind, and her heart picked up speed yet again.

"Listen, there's one thing you need to know. I despise you, Granger, and every other sniveling Mudblood on this planet. So that kiss meant nothing. It was merely the love-child of lust and curiosity." Malfoy removed his gaze from her general direction, then brought it back. "But don't worry, there's more where that came from. I enjoy the idea of tempting you in secret. Pansy won't know, and Potter and Weasley most certainly won't know, because you'll be far to ashamed to tell them." He stepped closer and lifted her face to his. "So until I need another taste..." And once more, a heart-stopping kiss.

(End Flashback)

Hermione snapped back to reality, annoyed to discover that just recalling what had happened quickened her pulse. Malfoy had complete control of this situation, unless she wanted Harry and Ron to discover what had happened. Malfoy was right, she was much to ashamed to tell them that he had kissed her, let alone that she had enjoyed every second of it. At that moment, Harry and Ron both tumbled through the portrait hole. "Hey Hermione," Ron said, and plopped down in a chair across from her. "What're you reading?" He pulled the book from her lap. "Good grief, Hermione, this book is larger than your head! Absolutely stark raving mad, just like I've always said." Ron handed back the book and reclined lazily. "So how was your day, Herm?"

Hermione briefly, crazily considered telling him the truth. "Well, actually...

...it was pretty tame."


	3. Intoxicating Evil Plan

**A/N: I actually didn't put a disclaimer at the top of the first chapter, so I'll just do that now. I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, apart from this storyline, which was constructed completely out of my imagination.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**DRACO**

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. Hermione Granger had a positively disturbing effect on him. He had managed to stay incredibly frigid during their little encounter in the library, but the second he had left the room he let out the breath he had been holding in. Those kisses, the feel of her warm skin underneath his fingers...Draco literally slapped himself. _Forget her. She's a Mudblood, Malfoy, not someone that you can have a serious relationship with. _And it was true. His father would never approve, and despite the fact that Draco put on a good show for the school and his "friends", he could not and would not stand up to his father. Lucius Malfoy was a decidedly scary character, and Malfoy frequently wished that he had been born into a different family. Any fantasies he'd had about really and truly connecting with Granger would have to remain fantasies. The idea of a hidden relationship fascinated him to no end, however. No one would ever find out, and everyone knows that forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest. Already he hungered for her. Yes, positively disturbing was exactly the right phrase to define Hermione Granger. At that very moment, Pansy Parkinson sidled into view. "Draco, darling," she simpered. "If you aren't to busy right now, I've got some time on my hands. And we could do oh so many delicious things with that time..." Pansy let her voice trail off suggestively. At first, Draco felt nothing but repulsed. Then he thought, _Oh why not? I could use some action right now. _So giving into temptation, Draco pulled Pansy down into a chair.

**DRACO**

The next morning in the Great Hall, Draco spent his breakfast avoiding Pansy's eyes and meaningful glances. A sick feeling lay coiled in his stomach. Shame. Draco had no idea what had inspired it. He had fooled around with Pansy plenty of times before. But now that he knew what he wanted, messing around with Pansy seemed so trivial. Draco looked up in time to see Hermione strolling in with Potter and the Weasle. _What's the deal with Hermione and that trash, Weasley? _Draco hated to think that they were together, but loved the idea of stealing Hermione away. Hermione glanced up and looked straight at Draco. for a moment, his breath caught in his throat and he had trouble breathing. Then he came to his senses and gave her a knowing smirk, watching as a blush spread over her skin. He'd rattled her. _Mission accomplished_.

**HERMIONE**

Why oh why did Hogwarts insist on having Gryfinddors and Slytherins together for Potions? Not only did Harry and Ron consistently get in trouble with Snape because of his favoritism towards the Slytherins, but she had to put up with Malfoy and his self-righteous sneers as well. Spectacular. She tried to look interested as Snape began to speak. "For the next two weeks, this class will concentrate on brewing love potions. While I'm sure some of you are far too inept for the task..." Here Snape gave Neville a withering glance, " I have decided that it is high time the majority of you begin concoting real potions, as opposed to such minor drafts as growth potions and the like." Snape waved his wand, and a list of needed ingredients began writing themselves on the chalkboard. Hermione pushed back her stool and began collecting her ingredients along with the rest of the class. She and Malfoy reached the cupboard with unicorn hair at the same time and reached for the same vial. Realizing just in time that she was about to touch Malfoy, in front of Harry and Ron and the rest of the class, no less, she quickly drew back. Malfoy looked at her as he grasped the vial. There was anger in his eyes, along with...hurt? _No, of course not. Monsters like Draco Malfoy don't feel hurt, they cause it. _Hermione grabbed a vial of unicorn hair and returned to her stool quickly, scolding her stomach for fluttering.

**DRACO**

Draco stormed back to his seat, seething with rage and hurt. _Did she think she was too good for him? That must be what she thinks! Why else could she not even bring herself to touch me? _It wasn't like they were going to start making out right there on the floor of the Potions dungeon, no matter how much either of them would have enjoyed it. Draco was too upset to properly concentrate on his potion. He had half a mind to walk stalk across the room and blow everything by shouting at Hermione then and there, and screw the stupid love potion. _Wait a moment..._Love potion. All it would take was one small dose, just enough to make her believe she loved him for a couple of hours. By the time she snapped out of it, she would realize just how true it was. Then she would be dying for chances to see him, hold him, touch him, the way he felt he was dying for her.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: **If I don't get at least ten reviews, I won't add another chapter. So if you want it, review for it.


End file.
